Les anges
by ccdille72
Summary: Bella Swan est à la recherche d'un emploi mis ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que celui ci va devenir le job de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

PDV de Bella :

Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver ici sur ce grand podium en train de défiler aux cotés d'Alice et de Rosalie pour la plus grande marque de sous vêtements américain et pour LE show de l'année. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, 24 ans, défile pour le Fashion Show des anges de Victoria Secret. Je tourna la tête et me retrouvât noyée dans un océan d'émeraude. Et dire que tout avait commencé par une annonce dans un journal pour un job qui deviendrait celui de ma vie …

* * *

Disclamer :

Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété exclusive de Stephanie Meyer.

La marque « Victoria Secret » ainsi que son Fashion Show des anges ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont l'idée de Limited Brands.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Salut a tous,

Me voici avec ma 2ème fiction. Apres « On a échangé nos mamans » et « l'enfer » je publie « les anges ». J'espère que cela vous plaira et je préfère vous prévenir de suite : Je ne me donne pas de date butoir mais écris suivant mon inspiration. C'est donc normal si je n'écris pas pendant plusieurs semaines.

Je me suis inspirée du show annuel de victoria secret et espère que vous ne serez pas trop intransigeant(e)s.

CCdille72


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

On pourrait croire que sortir de Columbia un diplôme de journalisme dans la poche aide à trouver du travail une fois les études terminées. Mais de toute évidence, pas vraiment non sinon pourquoi moi, Bella Swan, 24 ans, ledit diplôme en poche, originaire de FORKS dans l'état du Washington, serait en train d'éplucher les petites annonces du journal.

Voyons celle là :

Recherche blonde à forte poitrine, motivée, pour être serveuse dans un bar. 1500 dollars mensuelles. Moches s'abstenir

Quel goujat ! Sa tombe bien, je suis pas blonde !

Alors après :

Cherche croque-mort après décès tragique dans l'entreprise. 1750 dollars mensuelles.

C'est une blague ? A apparemment, Non …

A la c'est mieux :

Recherche jeune fille pouvant s'occuper d'hommes et de femmes d'âge mure. Travail consistant à divertir, s'occuper et occuper. 2000 dollars mensuelles.

Euh, merci mais non merci …

Et celle là :

Journal de mode recherche personne pouvant rédiger, expliquer et commenter afin de travailler comme journaliste en temps complet sur des thèmes touchant la mode. Non sérieux s'abstenir. 2500 dollars mensuelles. Contactez le ***5***5**9

Voyant cette annonce, j'attrapai mon téléphone et quelques minutes plus tard, raccrocha en ayant eu un rendez vous d'entretien d'embauche pour demain matin 10 heures.

Voulant mettre toute les chances de mon coté, je sortis mon plus beau ensemble tailleur jupe ainsi que mes talons hauts (enfin talons de 5 cm. Vu ma maladresse on ne va pas tenter le diable.) Et mon chemisier préféré. Tandis que je préparais mes affaires, je me rendis compte d'une chose, je DETESTE la mode, le shopping et tout ce qui s'en apparenter. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Bon, il faut que je les appelle pour annuler le rendez vous de demain. Mince ! Occupé. Bon, demain j'irai et je leur dirais que même si leur proposition m'intéressait, je ne suis pas faite pour ce job …

Je me coucha sur cette pensée.

« What the hell » d'Avril Lavigne rententissa dans tout mon appartement et j'éteignis mon réveil (enfin taper serait plus exacte). 9h30 … Hein quoi 9H30 ! Et merde je vais être en retard ! J'attrapai ma tenue et fonça dans la cuisine ou je réussi à m'habiller en petit-déjeunant.

Tiens sa serait sympa si je rate l'entretien. Je mis voyait déjà :

Mesdames et Messieurs pour votre plus grand plaisir notre acrobate, Isabella !

Malheureusement mon principal handicap se réveilla et je tomba sur le sol rependant alors plein de café sur ma tenue. Je couru dans ma chambre me changer et j'opta pour un jean slim assez classe noir avec une tunique bleue turquoise que je n'avais du pas remettre depuis de années vu son état.

Je ferma mon appartement et couru attraper un de fameux taxi jaunes de new York. Ah NEW YORK. Je m'y suis installée après avoir acceptée à Columbia il y a maintenant de cela 5 ans. Et dire que cela avait été un choc est peu dire en effet, je suis passée de FORKS, bourgade de l'Etat du Washington avec ses 3 120 habitants, à NEW YORK CITY, capitale culturelle, socio politique de la cote Est et ses 8 391 881 habitants ! Ca choque mais on s'y fait.

Le chauffeur m'annonça que nous étions arrivés, je le paya et sorti du véhicule. Waouh, Le Chrysler Building rien que sa !

« Mademoiselle, est ce que tout va bien ? me demanda un homme qui d'après son uniforme devait être le portier.

-euh oui oui merci de vous en inquiétez. Dites moi, les bureaux du magazine « Mode » sont bien ici ?

-Oh vous venez passer l'entretien ! Oui c'est bien ici au 60ème étage pour être plus précis. Mais dépêchez vous, ils ont déjà commencés il y a 5 minutes.

-Merci et au revoir, lui criai je en me dirigeant (ou courant c'est comme vous voulez) vers les ascenseurs.

-Bonne chance me cria t il avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi m'emmenant au 60ème étage de cette énorme tour. »

Tiens c'est marrant, plus les nombres des étages augmentent, plus mon stress augmente et plus ce mec à l'aspect un peu louche me colle.

Ah enfin ! Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand espace entrecoupé par des baies vitrées et de toute évidence, les couleurs primordiales devaient être le blanc et le jaune vu leurs profusions. Je me dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le bureau de la standardiste, sorte de grand cercle jaune.

« Euh bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je viens pour l'entretien d'embauche, dis-je en hésitant sur mes mots devant une pimpêche blonde, kit main libre à l'oreille et une lime à ongles dans la main en train de parfaire ses ongles déjà parfaits.

- Euh Attends marc, y a une pouf qui me hurle dans les oreilles, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi. »

OKayyyy. Ca commence bien.

« Excusez moi vous êtes ici pour l'entretien ? Me demanda quelqu'un dans mon dos.

- Oui mais cette standardiste de malheur n'a pas voulu me dire où c'était … dis-je en me retournant vers une petite femme brune aux cheveux coiffés en pétard.

- Oh c'est au bout du couloir. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater. Au faite, moi c'est Alice …

-Enchantée Isabella. Bon j'y vais-je vais finir par être en retard … dis-je en m'éloignant en direction du fond du couloir.

- bonne chance Isabella ! Me souhaita Alice avant que je ne ferme la porte de ce qui devait être aujourd'hui la porte de la salle d'attente. »

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis faite ! Une dizaine de femmes toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres attendaient dans cette salle à la baie vitrée montrant la ville. Si j'ai ce poste, ce sera un miracle !

« Isabella Swan ?, demanda une personne derrière moi. »

Je me retourna et me retrouva devant une jeune femme châtaine que j'avais connu des années auparavant.

« Jessica ? Comment vas-tu ? Sa faisait longtemps.

- Oui, 6 ans. La dernière fois, c'était pour la remise des diplômes, non ?

- Oui en effet. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Que fais tu ici ?

-Je passe l'entretien pour la journaliste. Et toi, tu travaille pour le Library ? Me demanda t-elle en regardant avec dédain mes vêtements.

- Non, pour tout te dire, moi aussi je postule pour ce poste.

- Bonne chance alors ! me dit-elle de son air le plus hypocrite.

- a toi aussi. Lui rejondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.»

Je partis m'asseoir dans un coin et attrapit un magazine pour passer le temps.

« Isabella Swan ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui. »

Je me leva et parti dans la direction que m'indiquait la jeune femme, sous le regard dédaigneux de la dizaine de femmes présentes dans la pièce. J'entra dans une sorte de bureau et je fus surprise de découvrir le jeune femme qui m'avait indiqué la salle d'attente, Alice.

« Ah Bella, s'exclama Alice, assise au centre de la table devant une grande fenêtre donnant une vue incroyable du tout New-York.

- Alice ?

- Oui, je suis Alice Brandon, Rédactrice en chef de « Mode » et à partir de maintenant ta patronne.

-Quoi mais ?

-Ecoute j'ai une sorte de 6ème sens. Je sens des choses et tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. De plus, j'ai vu le CV que tu as envoyé à Angela. Major de sa promotion à Columbia, j'aurai tord de ne pas t'engager. Alors qu'en dis tu ?

-Et bien pourquoi pas ?

- Bien , demain , viens ici pour signer ton contrat. pour commencer je veux un descriptif fashion du mariage princier de Kate Middleton et du prince William. Juste pour voir tes capacités.

-OK. Pour quand ?

- Pour demain. 1000 mots, ce sera possible ?

- Bien sur.

- bon et bien à demain Bella.

- Au revoir Alice »

Je sortis de la pièce encore un peu abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Et descendis afin de rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée dans le hall, je fus appelée.

« Mademoiselle, alors comment ceci c'est passé,

-Bien, merci, dis-je en reconnaissant le portier de toute à l'heure.

- Je m'en vois ravi. J'aurai plaisir à être ici pour vous pendant votre durée de travail ici.

- Merci. A demain. »

Je pris un taxi et arriva chez moi.

C'est en me mettant devant mon ordinateur que je me rendis compte de mon ignorance en se qu'il s'agit de mode.

Ca commence bien !

Fin de ce premier chapitre, relativement long.

Toutes les infos sont vraies. Il y a bien 8 391 881 habitants à New York et 3 120 habitants à Forks ! Je sais je sais folle ! ^^

Je suis en train de regarder le mariage donc c'est pour sa qu'Alice en parle.

Sinon, a la prochaine et God saves Kate & Willliam !


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que Victoria's Secret ou la série Gossip Girl dont vous entendrez parler brièvement dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 2 :

Voilà 2 mois que j'ai été engagée par Alice Brandon à Mode. Alice était devenue une amie. Et telle une amie et rédactrice en chef d'un magazine de mode en vogue, j'ai eu le droit à un relooking en règle. J'étais passée des jeans et des converses mal assortis à des jupes, chemises près du corps avec des talons aiguilles noirs très sexy. Autant dire que j'étais maintenant carrément « potable » mais ces talons n'arrangeaient pas mon équilibre déjà précaire.

Aujourd'hui, je me rendais à un photo-shoot avec Alice pour le magazine dans la salle de réception somptueuse du Plaza de Manhattan pour un photoshoot sur le thème de « Gossip Girl »*, une série à la mode. J'arriva en retard. Et vit Alice se discuter avec une grande blonde. Je devina que c'était la fameuse Rosalie dont m'avait tant parlé Alice. Je me dirigea donc vers les deux filles.

« Bonjour Alice, tu me présente ? Dis-je.

-Tiens Bella, je te présente Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, voici Bella, journaliste à Mode et une de mes grandes amies.

- Ah, c'est donc toi « la fille super jolie gâchée par de très moches vêtements » ?

- Euh oui.

- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt jolie. Tu as déjà pensé au mannequinat ? me demanda Rosalie en tournant autour de moi.

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Oui, avec tes longs cheveux bruns et tes yeux chocolats, sa pourrai aller. Bon, par contre pour la taille, on pourrait te mettre des talons ou faire de la perspective.

- Oui, oui, oui ! C'est brillant ! Lorenzo, viens ici, dit Alice en faisant approcher un grand italien avec un tee-shirt ne laissant rien a deviner de son torse.

- _Si, mi amore_. Qué fait tou la ?

- C'est mon shoot, il me semble. Bella, Lorenzo Bacchiato. Lorenzo, Isabella Swan, une de mes plus prometteuses journalistes.

- Enchanté, Madémoiselle, me dit-il avec un accent italien à couper au couteau.

- Dis, tu penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ? dit-elle en me montrant.

-Hum, ma, peut être un poco de hum Et un poco de hum. _Si,_ _sarà bellissimo_ _! _Viens par la mon ange, me dit-il en prenant ma main et en m'emmenant derrière un des paravents blancs de la pièce."

Je vais vous épargner les détails mais disons que ce fut en même temps affreux et génial, bah quoi ? Je reste une fille après tout ...

C'est comme sa qu'en un rien de temps je me retrouve en train de poser avec Rosalie Hale dans une robe rouge de cocktail avec les cheveux en pétard et des yeux charbonneux; mais apparemment, quelque chose ne marche pas car Lorenzo n'arrête pas de ronchonner.

« Non, il manque un poco dé quelqué chose. Tou ne pense pas Alice ? dit-il avec son accent italien à couper au couteau en se tournant vers ma patronne. Ma, qué je suis stoupide ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant le tour de mon amie.

- Lorenzo, tu pense à la même chose que moi ? lui demanda Rosalie en s'avançant vers Alice et le photographe qui continuait à roder autour de ma meilleure amie tel un rapace.

- Jé pense. Alice, ma toute belle, tou as déjà pensé au mannequinat ?

- Quoi ? »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, moi, Rosalie et Alice prenions la pose devant l'œil ravi de Lorenzo et c'est ainsi que ce passa toute la journée dans laquelle se mêla des « vou éte magnifiques » de Lorenzo, des décors somptueux de vue sur New-York et des fous rires avec Rosalie et Alice.

Je ne connus les résultats de ce shoot d'exception que deux semaines plus tard alors que j'attendais Alice et Rosalie, avec qui j'étais devenue très amie, dans le Starbucks du coin. J'avais déjà commandé les cafés latte macchiato des filles quand je reçus un appel donc j'ai encore du mal à croire que cela se soit vraiment passé.

« Allo Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je me présente, Madame Céline Henderson, représentante de la société « Victoria Secret » et notamment des anges de la société.

- Enchantée ?

- Je me permets de vous appelez après avoir vu les photos que Lorenzo Bacchiato nous a envoyé, et je souhaiterai vous rencontrez vous ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale afin de vous proposez un poste parmi nos mannequins.

- Vos … vos mannequins ?

- Oui, bien sur, vous savez les mannequins de Victoria's secrets qui font des photos chaque année pour des sous-vêtements.

- Ah !

- Bon vous savez quoi, je vais vous donnez mon numéro et vous laissez réfléchir. Et puis, quand vous aurez votre réponse vous me rappellerez ok ?

- On va faire comme sa. »

Mme Henderson me donna son numéro et ensuite je raccrocha. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce venait de se passer qu'Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent.

« Bella ? Sa va ? Tu as l'air un peu perdue …

- Je viens d'avoir une fille au téléphone qui a dit quelle voulait nous engager toute les 3 dans une société appelée « Victoria's secrets » !

- OMG ! Crièrent Alice et Rosalie en se prenant dans leurs bras et en sautant en faisant des rotations.

- Oh ? Pourquoi vous êtes SI heureuses ?

- Mais enfin Bella, Victoria's Secret ! La meilleure marque de lingerie au monde !

- Oui et ? »

Les filles se regardèrent consternées et elles poussèrent un soupir de déstresse en chœur.

« Bella, Bella, Bella … Ma pauvre et innoncente Bella … »

S'en suivit une longue et passionnante discussion sur « Le pouvoir de la femme passe par ses sous-vêtements »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouva à poser avec Alice et Rosalie en sous-vêtement sur le toit de l'Empire State Building en tant que nouvelle mannequin de la société. Une semaine plus tard, je fus conviée à nous rendre, avec Alice et Rosalie, au siège de la société à Columbus pour nous montrer les photos développées et pour nous proposer de partir au Maroc afin de participer au catalogue des sous-vètements « communs » on vas dire …

Ma vie devenait folle !

Mot de L'auteure :

Salut,

Désolée de cette attente mais je viens de commencer la première et l'internat par la même occasion … J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et sachez que le prochain est déjà quasiment écrit !

Bisous à toutes,

Ccdille72

*Gossip Girl est une série sur l'élite new-yorkaise dont je suis fan et je vous la recommande même si l'histoire est un peu bizarre entre les complots et les trahisons. J'aurai aimé vous en faire une description mais l'histoire est trop compliquée pour donc je vous laisse vous en faire un avis personnel.


End file.
